


Dingle Dangle

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Poppy Goes to ClexaCon [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, G!P!Kara, and a tiny bit of humor, it's just 1.2K of smut, poppygoes to clexacon, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Kara remembers some very pleasant memories during an intimate moment with Cat





	Dingle Dangle

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to an anonymous donor (who is super rad btw, v nice)! I do hope you enjoy this, it was interesting to write!  
> Thank you to TheQueenOfTheLight and Sterling_Jay for betaing this for me, as always, you two are amazing and actually make these fics legible <3

She pushes in and Cat sighs, like she's relaxing after a long day of board meetings and clusterfucks. 

It's not how Kara imagined this going. Cat had planned their evening, had told Kara to prep herself, and now it's just… normal? But it's good. It's good in how unexpected it is. Besides, sex with Cat is always good, no matter what they do. 

She hadn't gone flying so her hard-on is throbbing, Cat's walls already pulling on her as she draws out. The condom isn't the most comfortable but there's no sense in being careless. It isn't their first time with Kara like this, and Cat had been adamant about loving whatever Kara had at any day.

Very adamant, in fact. Not quite demanding, but… zealous. Like the time Cat had shoved her into a closet at a charity banquet and sucked her off. She groans just at the memory, sliding back in as her eyes slip shut. 

Cat's mouth had been so hot. It's not that she  _ always _ likes when Cat's forceful. She also likes when Cat's pliant and ready to be pleasured like she is now. But, well… when she  _ is _ forceful, it's usually incredible. 

She'd really damaged that closet. But how could she not with Cat in that dress and those heels, her hand wrapped around Kara's ass, nails sliding down to the back of her thighs. She'd crumpled the metal coat hook when Cat had dragged her tongue up her shaft and hummed her pleasure before working her mouth down Kara's entire length. 

Cat clenched around her as she drew herself out again. She wasn't going fast, that would come later as Cat got more and more worked up. But Rao above, she felt so good. The little breathy “ _ yes _ ” she kept letting out hit Kara right in the gut. 

Cat hadn't always been so vocal. In fact, she could be  _ very  _ quiet. Bent over Kara's new office desk, with her legs spread, and a group of touring investors one wall away, for example.

That had been… intense. She'd clenched and grunted and bit down on her own arm when Kara had reached around to rub her clit. The staccato of het heartbeat still crept into the dreams Kara wasn't ready to share yet.

Fuck, she'd just been so hot. The sweat beading across her back had been salty and that specific tang Kara couldn't get enough of. She'd mapped all of that back with her teeth as Cat clenched around her, coming hard enough Kara was afraid she'd hurt herself.

The heat surrounding her made Kara shudder. She thrust in again, the glorious little noises Cat kept whimpering driving her mad. Cat always drove her mad. Her scent, her mouth, the words she'd let slip that could make an Orepitot blush…

Oh gods, oh, the dirty talk.

_ “I do so love how you look like this. Absolutely wrecked, wet,” Cat's teeth scraped over her ear and she thrust into Kara again. “legs spread for me.” _

Wrecked, yeah. The small, thin dildo Cat had strapped on, combined with Cat's hand stroking her length between them, had nearly broken her. When Cat had bent, not missing a stroke or a thrust, and sucked roughly on her nipple, well… 

She'd never left scorch marks in their ceiling before. 

_ “Again, Kara, come for me, you're so  _ good. _ ”  _

She groans, practically feeling Cat's breath on her skin. The memory's so vivid. Especially, with her hips starting to jerk into Cat. 

She feels so hot. Cat's legs wrapping around her hips. She didn't pull, but thrust up to meet Kara, and she's so gorgeous, spread out with her arms above her head. 

Rao, Kara could probably come just from the ecstasy etched on her face. Her slack jaw, eyes closed, flush erupting across her whole body. So much, so hot, so Cat-

Cat, Cat, Cat-

_ “Come for me” _

“Oh, Cat, uh-”

Her legs shake, threatening to give out even as she jerks further into Cat's slick heat. Her lungs ache but her breath gets caught with Cat's gasp. She clenches her hands into the bedsheets and lingers in the pulsing between her thighs.

Tingles erupt up her spine and she thrusts forward again. The pounding in her chest, the heat in her body, the very loss of control she always fears, it's all addicting with Cat. 

She shudders again and finally stops moving, just kneels on the bed and huffs out a breath.

“Well… that was quick.” 

Cat's voice cuts through her reveling and Kara blinks. Fuck. She'd gotten so caught up in her memories that she'd- she'd come really early. It'd definitely been less than a minute.

Heat rages up her face and she doesn't look at Cat. This is like, number one on things you don't do in sex, right? Or not when you have a penis? Shoot, she doesn't have nearly enough experience with this and oh gosh, Cat's going to be ma-

“What brought that on?” Cat's got a gleam in her eyes and she's grinning. Well, that seems like a good sign? 

Kara clears her throat and shifts before remembering where she's currently buried and wincing. “Err, uhm, memories?”

Cat just hums and props herself up on her elbows. Oh no, she's not going to let this go. “Mhh, what kind of memories?”

Oh golly, they hadn't really… well, Cat's really good at the dirty talk but… it's um, not really Kara's forté. She swallows. “Memories about us?”

“Really? And which ones might those be?” Her lips are quirking up and Kara's really screwed.

She rubs at her thighs and glances up at the ceiling, where they'd installed a very discrete energy-absorbing plate. “Well, uh, that time?” She points up and Cat grins. 

“Mhh, yes, that one was quite nice. Any others?” 

Oh no. “Uh… the charity banquet in Metropolis where we were in the uh-.”

Cat clenches at that and it drives the air from Kara's lungs. “Oh yes, that was a very nice closet.” She hums and relaxes around Kara until Kara can draw breath again. She smirks when Kara whimpers. “And? Was that all?”

Kara shakes her head and forces a ragged breath out. Her hips want to cant forward again. “The, oh, uh, time in my office.”

“Mhh? Which time?” 

Rao, above. “The t-time with the investors outside.”

Cat's eyes flutter shut and she tightens her legs around Kara's waist, drawing her in closer. “Mhhh, we should do that again.”

“Uh, hm, yeah, that'd be, ah, great, really nice.” Sweat trickles down her back and Kara can't help the jump of her hips. She's really, really ready again.

“Mhh?” Cat clenches around her again and grins at her groan. “Ready to go again, Supergirl?” 

“Ye-yeah”

“Well then, I suggest you get going.” Cat drops back down and pointedly closes her eyes. Stretching out a lot like a cat, luxuriously. 

Oh, well then. 

Kara thrusts forward and pulls back quickly, thrusting in again deeper than before. 

“Oh.” Cat gasps and it's Kara's turn to grin.

She drops her fingers to Cat's heat and gathers her wetness before dragging up to Cat's clit. She's not going to be the only one to come quickly tonight…

**Author's Note:**

> The ClexaCon fics are now over!


End file.
